


Sketches and Dresses

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [5]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Ana is a Saint, Drabble, F/M, Wedding shopping, With no real ending again, breaking traditions, no surprise there, post Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: Prompt: I rewatched CATFA recently and I realized that during the first chase scene Steve accidentally runs into that wedding dress shop. i think it would be a very endearing story idea if Peggy got a wedding dress from that same shop.Peggy never intends to break as many traditions as she can but it just so happens that wedding dress shopping isn't her favorite thing.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952281
Kudos: 24





	Sketches and Dresses

Peggy’s little smile grew as Mr. Jarvis and Ana parked them outside a few shops. Directly across the street from them was a familiar shop, the window long fixed, updated white dresses of various sizes and details sat in the window. She watched the shop owner adjust the white dress with a delicate lace trim, her eyes catching the black car across the street. Peggy smiled at the owner, giving a fond nod.

She’d called earlier this week to request the shop to herself, the owner was reluctant to agree until she had heard Peggy’s reasoning.

“Are you _sure_ you two want to go in there?” Mr. Jarvis asked for the fourth time, turning around in his seat to stare at both of them with a fond look. “There are many traditions you will be breaking here.”

“Edwin,” Ana sighed, patting her husband’s arm. “This is _their_ wedding. Traditions are not meant to be followed. Certainly, we didn’t follow all of mine.”

Steve chuckled at the pair’s light bickering, squeezing Peggy’s hand. He rubbed his thumb for the unkempt time over her ring. It wasn’t the best out there and nor was their wedding band but it was _theirs._ Peggy had said she didn’t need a fancy ring to accommodate their love, she just wanted Steve and how else could he prove his love than to pass down his mother’s wedding band to her? Just this time, he’d changed the engraving inside with Howard’s help.

“I never saw the point of that tradition,” he mused while Peggy grabbed at her bag and coat. “And I’m _terrible_ at choosing suits, so Peggy has to be there to help me.”

“No offense, darling, you’re terrible at choosing any sort of fashion,” Peggy teased, pressing a soft kiss to Steve’s cheek. He lit up like the fourth of July, his face burning a bright red. “Thank you for the ride, Mr. Jarvis. You two are welcome to join us. The more people’s opinion, the merrier. Steven will just say he loves every dress on me.”

“Because I do,” he grumbled, rolling his eyes as they got out of the car.

Holding Peggy’s hand, Steve stopped in front of the shop, his eyes scanning the etched words into the glass. He glanced to his left, back across the street, brow furrowing in the process. Peggy squeezed his hand and raised her brow slightly. “What’s wrong, darling?”

“This place…it looks familiar.” He couldn’t place it, not right off, like an itch in the back of his head he couldn’t quite scratch. “We’re on…”

“The old SSR base, yes. This one has long been shut down for obvious reasons.” She patted his shoulder before ushering her fiancé inside.

That’s when it hit Steve. He’d ran into this shop during the Hydra chase when he was too clumsy with his bigger body, but all he knew was the sense of protecting people from this dangerous man who had killed Doctor Erksine. A man who trusted Steve more than he trusted himself.

His eyes looked past the mannequin in the window, to where was the old shop and underneath it, he wondered what was there. Oil stains from the weird submarine? Bloodstains from Erksine? Echos of memories that he’d never get to touch again. For Peggy, that was just four years ago but for Steve, that was a lifetime of memories ago. He was a different man. No longer so awkward and unsure, unknowing of what a world of war and the consequences that awaited him.

“Darling?” Peggy whispered, cupping Steve’s face and tilting his head to look down at him. Instinct wise Steve’s arm tightened around her waist, a little too tight and causing her breath to hitch. “Steve…the road rash…you’re touching it.”

His arm instantly pulled back, but still stayed lightly touching her. The blonde’s eyes fell to hers, a little clearer and more in the present. “Is that why you brought us here? Out of all the shops…” Is that why she’d looked so smug?

“A tad bit, yes. You’ve avoided this section of shops and I know how…painful these memories are for you, darling but we can’t avoid it forever.” Her hand patted his cheek with a soft sigh. “That and I do adore these dresses. Are you ready?”

Tilting his head down, Steve brushed his lips over hers, causing the owner to scoff. “Am I ready to watch you try on countless dresses until you find the perfect one? Of course.”

Peggy smiled against his lips, kissing him again just because the owner seemed annoyed. She knew Steve meant those words too. “Good, because we have the whole day booked.”

\--

Peggy was, if anything, always stubborn. One of the reasons why Steve loved her more than anything. He could see her enjoying pressing the owner when she seemed to ignore her requests for dresses and tried to find god-awful dresses that did nothing to flatter Peggy’s form or were not what she wanted. The owner seemed more annoyed when Jarvis and Steve stayed in the room to watch Peggy walk around the mirror with Ana’s help.

“Is this your first time trying on a dress?” The owner asked, Steve’s head picking up from where he’d been sketching on the pad he brought. Peggy had told him it to be a while. “You seem to have some…experience.”

“I do,” Peggy mused, unashamed. “I was engaged once but broke it off in order to join the war effort.” Her eyes fell to Steve who was looking right at her. He knew. They’d talked about this beforehand and while Steve had a small flare of jealousy, it was long past. “Can I try on one with less puff in the sleeves? They’re terribly itchy.”

Steve couldn’t help but laugh when the woman stomped off, leaving Ana and Steve to gently help Peggy out of the delicate dress that looked more like a blanket draped over her form. Ana fixed Peggy’s slip and adjusted her curls, tsking over the small features. “I don’t think she liked that answer. She’s really…full of herself.”

Peggy’s red lips curled into a warm smile, rolling her eyes. “You have no idea. You should hear her in that room. She doesn’t think I know French, Ana has been translating for me wonderfully.” The two women shared a small laugh over that matter. “What are you sketching over there? You looked drawn into it.”

It was Steve’s turn to flush, clearing his throat. He always felt little odd sharing sketches with Peggy, even if they were simple things. This one was not. He picked up the sketchbook and passed it over to her, his hands pulled behind his back.

“Oh, darling.” Peggy’s eyes widened at the photo, her fingertips just brushing over the page to not disturb the pencil markings. “It’s absolutely beautiful. I would _adore_ that.”

“Let me make it,” Ana spoke in a soft whisper, but with a sure enough smile. “For you, Peggy dear. It could be my wedding gift to you. I have experience in making dresses. This would be nothing to it. We’ll just need to get the material. There’s a shop next door we can go to, Edwin can take Steve to go get his matching suit. I’m thinking…ivory, yes?”

“Oh, Ana that would be perfect.” Peggy couldn’t help but to hug her friend with the sketchbook between them, looking over her shoulder to Steve’s flushed face. 

\--

Knocking on the door, Steve steeled himself as he heard Peggy call him in. He pulled on the stiff collar of his suit, feeling more comfortable in his dress military uniform or the Captain uniform than this one. Pinky and Happy were on the way with his metals and military jacket, at least. He just hoped they’d hurry up so he wasn’t late to his own wedding.

“Oh wow,” he breathed, stopping in the doorway. “Peggy you look _beautiful._ Ana did an amazing job.”

Ana hadn’t allowed him in on any of these processes of designing the rest of the wedding dress despite they were using his sketch. She waved him off and sent him pouting back to the living room while she and Peggy worked over the dress. Now he understood why.

The dress was anything but traditional, in a beautiful ivory white that made the traditional burgundy red of her lips stand out just as much as her eyes, the dark brown freckled with specks of honey. It came to her knees in a flare out as if she’d just twirled. The bodice was a beautiful, hand-stitched lace soft to the touch, knowing how Peggy despised anything that made her skin itch. Underneath the lace was the bodice, squeezing her chest tightly but comfortably. The collar of the lace hugged her neck lightly, tied together with a beautiful, simple golden pendant on a piece of ivory fabric. Around her waist was the only splash of color save for her lips, a soft red fabric, the silk pinned to the back, rather than some ridiculous bow.

Steve’s mouth quickly snapped close at Peggy’s amused look, slowly stalking to her. He wasn’t thinking. He never thought. He just dipped Peggy, right there in front of her Ana and Angie, and kissed her. She giggled against his lips and kissed him back in the same instance she gently smacked his chest.

“Absolute mad man,” she laughed as Steve straightened her back up.

“Perhaps,” he teased, pecking her lips again. “You look beautiful Peggy. Fuck, I…I’m so lucky. Ana, you two did an amazing job.” He was about to start babbling if Peggy didn’t kiss him again. “I love you,” He sighed against her lips.

“Quite so,” she whispered in turn. “Or else this wedding would be a tad bit awkward.”


End file.
